The invention relates to a method for perception measurement, in particular for measuring the visual attention of an individual.
An eye tracking system can be used to determine the area or location on the visual field on which the individual's point of vision lies. This type of eye tracking system determines visual coordinates, in other words coordinates within the visual field of the individual, on which the individual's point of vision is focussed. An extremely exceptional and precise procedure to determine these visual coordinates is identified from EP 1 300 018 B1.
The purpose of the invention is therefore a method for perception measurement, in particular for measuring the visual attention of an individual of the type described in the introduction, wherein the visual attention for certain areas can be measured as accurately as possible.